


Swinging Both Ways

by lizzielula05



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Baseball, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Oneshot, Shy Cas, castiel novak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzielula05/pseuds/lizzielula05
Summary: Destiel high school au!Yeah, I know. There's a real shortage of these in the fandom.It's short and sweet featuring: shy, closeted Castiel, with a religious upbringing, and his best friend Dean Winchester, a sporty, outgoing boy who gives zero fucks what other kids think and is willing to go the extra mile to stand up for his friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Wow, you clicked. To tell you the truth I was not expecting that.  
> Enjoy!

"Alright, everyone, line up." 

15-year-old Dean stood in line with all the other boys in his class. He stood at attention but his gaze wandered across the baseball diamond in front of them. 

"Okay, apparently you're not all," the coach paused to glare at a few choice students who were lounging lazily with their hands in their pockets, "terrible at following directions." He finished. 

"Let's see if you can follow one more. We'll start with batting practice, now this is very simple see, when I call your name, you come up here and bat, think you can handle that?" 

Dean murmured assent along with most of the other boys (several of them muttered something more along the lines of "think you can handle this job, you old geezer?"). 

He didn't appreciate the sarcastic tone but he knew it wasn't directed at him. He also knew just how stupid high school boys could be.

"Castiel Novak?" 

Dean as watched as the boy made his way to the batting plate, tripping over nothing on the way. He felt bad for him. Cas was his best friend but he was shy. And he hated people watching him. 

As expected, Cas failed every attempt to even hit the ball. 

"Good try, son." The coach said, shaking his head as Cas got back in line. He blushed amidst the snickers from the other boys but Dean smiled reassuringly and clapped him on the back. 

Several other boy's names were called, they all performed moderately well, especially compared to Castiel's disastrous attempt. 

"Dean Winchester?" 

Dean walked confidently up to the plate. He grabbed the bat, tossed it from hand to hand and swung it around once, it's weight comfortable in his hands. 

"Ready?" Called the voice from the pitcher's mound.

"Yeah, shoot." Dean said, assuming the appropriate stance.

The pitcher tossed underhand and as Dean swung, the bat and ball collided with a satisfying crack. Dean shaded his eyes as he watched it sail across the field. 

His coach nodded approvingly as Dean handed him the bat and stood back in line.

"I didn't know you were a southpaw, Winchester." He remarked.

"I'm not sir, I'm ambidextrous. I swing both ways." The words were barely out of his mouth before he regretted them. Behind him most of the class, being the immature assholes that they were, erupted into laughter.

"Yeah, I'll bet you do, Winchester." Commented someone.  
"Gay." Commented someone else, simply. 

Dean didn't care, he ignored them like he always had, but Cas wasn't like him. Dean glanced in worry at the blue eyed boy standing next to him. Cas' face was red, he was staring intently at his feet, Dean could tell he was on the verge of tears. Despite feeling bad for him, Dean almost had to laugh. 

Cas had been homeschooled for the first 12 years of his life. His parents had been deeply, almost fanatically religious before they'd just up and left. Now he lived with his older brother Gabe, who was a perfect example of a religious upbringing gone wrong. Gabriel was the epitome of a rebel, and Dean thought he was kind of a dick to boot.

Cas was quiet and shy and sheltered, but through an improbable incident involving a very large, very vicious dog, he'd saved Dean's life two years ago. They'd been best friends ever since. They were an unlikely pair. Dean thought Cas was odd at times, but once he'd gotten Cas to open up to him a little, Dean discovered that he was also smart, and brave and loyal and had a multitude of good qualities. Not to mention Castiel was uncommonly attractive, with his blue eyes that could see into your soul and his thoroughly sexed looking hair. Yeah, best not to mention that.

Castiel had recently told Dean his absolute deepest secret, which was that he liked boys. Dean tried to conceal his joy and empathised with Cas' point of view. Religious upbringing, forbidden urges, real scary stuff. Dean doubted Cas had told anyone before, so he figured now probably wasn't the time to ask him out.

Now here Cas was, every time anybody said anything even remotely gay, Cas looked as guilty a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Hey, its okay, man," Dean said, his tone low enough that only Cas could hear, "just ignore them."

Cas looked up and suddenly Dean realised he'd been wrong. That wasn't guilt or embarrassment in his eyes, that was anger. "I don't want to just ignore it." Cas growled.

Dean was shocked. And kind of proud. He'd never seen Castiel even try to stand up for himself before, and if he was being honest, seeing Cas all dominant like this, kind of, really, turned him on. 

"I don't want to just ignore it." Cas repeated, "I want them to know that that's not okay, it's not something to laugh at." He looked up at Dean for guidance, wanting to assert himself but unsure how. 

"Do you want me to hit them?" Dean asked, rolling up his sleeves. He didn't usually stoop to physical violence, but if it made Cas happy, he wasn't gonna say no.

Cas shook his head, "No, I just, I just want them to know to that being," Cas had to force the word out of his mouth, "gay" he said in a strained voice, "shouldn't be made into a joke." 

Dean nodded, in an impulse decision he stepped out of the line and pulled Cas with him, "Don't hate me for this." he said, then he pulled Cas' face into his and their lips collided under the bright sunlight. 

Cas made one squeak of protest before he changed his mind and reciprocated the embrace. Dean closed his eyes and the world melted away as kissed his best friend in the middle of a PE class. In the back of his mind he registered that the class was now silent, "Those fuckers aren't laughing now." he thought as he ran his hand through Cas' hair. He'd been dying to do that for months now, it was better than he imagined it would be. 

"Winchester!" Barked the coach right next to Dean's ear. Dean jumped and separated himself from Cas. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" 

"Kissing, sir?" Dean responded. He tried to give another reassuring smile to a now very panicked Castiel, but he didn't think he pulled it off as he felt fairly panicked himself. He looked at his classmate's faces, the majority of them simply looked shocked. The coaches eyes were bulging in their sockets as he whipped his head from Dean to Cas, trying to make sense of the situation. 

Nobody said anything for a painfully long time. Finally, Dean cleared his throat and ventured, "Sir? I did tell you I swing both ways." 

Several people behind him laughed, the coach just rubbed his face and said, "Well, save that for your own time." and continued to call out names. 

Dean felt Castiel slip his hand into his own, and warmth bloomed in his chest, replacing the panic. 

"Uh, Dean?" said a familiar voice. 

Dean spun around when he heard his name, the panic back and worse than ever, to face his little brother. Sammy was one of the very few people whose opinion mattered to Dean. He looked into his eyes expecting, well he wasn't sure what. Disgust? Judgement? What he saw instead was mild surprise, mixed with more than a bit of smug satisfaction. Of course that little bitch knew. 

"We have to leave, Dads' picking us up early." Sam said.

"Tell him I'm gonna walk home." Dean responded. 

Sam looked from Dean to Cas, then down to their still clasped hands. 

"Kay," He said slowly, "and that's all I should tell him?" Sam looked back up to Dean as he finished his enquiry.

"Yes." said Dean, firmly. He was definitely going to put off telling John for as long as possible. 

"Kay." Sam said again, smirking as he walked away. 

"You're walking home?" Cas asked, the unspoken conversation between the brothers lost on him.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't walk you home?" Dean asked, teasingly, although worried he might have gone too far.

Despite the drama of the day, the look on Castiel's face when Dean said "boyfriend" was worth eons more than anyone's opinion.

**Author's Note:**

> Huh. You read it too. You're just full of surprises, aren't ya?  
> I hope you liked it, I'm not fan of AU myself but I couldn't get the idea out of my head.  
> Tell me what you think,  
> Peace.


End file.
